


The Beach

by BackinBlack_80



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Temptation, lawrusso, mild violence, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/pseuds/BackinBlack_80
Summary: Daniel meets a drunk, vulnerable Johnny on the beach after the 1984 All Valley and has some bad thoughts. He resists before he takes things too far.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 17
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fic. This may be the start of something longer if I can think about where to take this story.

Daniel sat on the beach looking at the waves. He had been here the past two nights after the tournament to think. Think about his future, what he wanted to do next, the remaining school semester stretching ahead of him. Thinking about…...everything.

His mother could tell that there was something on his mind. She could always tell. He should have been ecstatic, the new champion. It was more than he could ever have imagined. When Mr Miyagi had suggested Daniel compete that day in the Cobra Kai dojo, he had thought that this was the end for him. No way was he going to win and then those guys would have made his life hell. 

And then to have won! As he got through round after round, he started to feel like he was dreaming. And then that kick. He could still feel it. At the time he didn’t really know what he was doing. Felt out of his depth. His leg was agony, he wanted to walk away but knew he couldn’t. And it had come together. He had been on top of the world for about thirty minutes.

And then the car park. He was embarrassed that he had just stood and watched. Done nothing, leaving his Sensei to step in. Ashamed that he had just watched. Ashamed that a part of him had enjoyed watching his rival get choked, feeling as helpless as Daniel had once felt. 

It was dark on the beach and started to get a little chilly. He wrapped his jacket around himself and just watched the sea move in front of him. Despite how much he has not wanted to come to California, he had to admit that he enjoyed being by the sea. He felt no need to get in the water, but it was peaceful to watch, and he had found himself coming back here when he needed to think.

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps behind him, someone was walking down the beach. He turned and looked. No, not walking. Staggering. He was used to people coming to the beach late at night and had seen his fair share of drunks but this one made him look again.

Tall, blond, jeans, red leather jacket. He recognised that hair. The person staggered away, bottle in one hand at his side. The person tripped and regained his footing.

Daniel watched and it dawned on him. Johnny.

Johnny hadn’t seen him, and Daniel didn’t feel the need to draw his attention. Daniel hadn’t seen him since the day of the tournament.

Johnny moved down the beach, away from Daniel, taking another drink from his bottle. He had stopped tasting it long ago. Stolen from his stepfather’s drink cabinet, scotch, probably expensive knowing his stepfather, but Johnny didn’t care about that. Just wanted to drink himself to sleep.

As he walked down the beach, he wasn’t aware that he was being watched. Not only by the short brown-haired boy by the water’s edge, but also by two men who were sitting by a fire up the beach. They watched the drunk teen head towards them. Looked at each other. 

As he walked by, they got up and started to follow him. Daniel watched. He stood. They didn’t look friendly.

One of the men came up behind Johnny and pushed him in the back. Between the alcohol and the element of surprise, Johnny went down. Quickly they were on top of him. Knocking the bottle out of Johnny’s hand, one punched him in the kidney. Johnny rolled over, trying to fight back but his coordination off and he took a punch to the face. One man kicked him in the stomach, another kicked him in the ribs. Johnny lay in the sand, arms wrapped around his body, trying to shield himself. One reached into Johnny’s pocket, took out his wallet. Johnny tried to make a grab for it but was easily pushed away. 

Daniel watched the scene unfold and froze. Watched as one of the men picked up the now empty scotch bottle and held it by its neck, ready to use as a weapon. As Johnny tried to get up, the man stepped towards him, raised the bottle over his shoulder, aiming it over Johnny’s head. Daniel leapt into action, shouted, and started to run towards them.

‘Hey! Leave him alone?’ He charged towards the two men. They looked up, startled, and started to back away. The men were not looking to fight anyone, had taken their chances on robbing a drunk kid and upon being caught, their instincts were to run. They both disappeared into the night.

Daniel ignored the men and crouched next to Johnny. ‘Johnny, are you OK?’ Johnny was lying in the sand. He was unfocused and Daniel realized just how drunk he was. ‘Come on, let’s get you up’. Daniel took Johnny under his arms and pulled him up to sitting. Johnny started to fall back, and Daniel steadied him,

Johnny sat, head down between his legs. Looked round at Daniel. ‘LaRusso, what the hell are you doing here?’ He muttered. 

‘Well, that’s a nice thank you. I think those guys took your wallet. Are you hurt?’

Johnny reached up and felt his head. ‘I think someone hit me’, he said, dumbly.

‘Yeah, they did. Let me look at you’ Daniel moved in front of Johnny, took his face in his hands to look at him. A bruise was already starting to form on one eye. ‘Looks like they caught you good’

‘Get off me’ Johnny pushed Daniel away, and then clutched his side.

‘Are you OK?’ 

Johnny looked up. ‘Yeah, I think so’ He pulled his t-shirt up to try and look at his side but couldn't see. He twisted awkwardly and sucked in a breath in pain. ‘Fuck!’

‘Here, let me look at it. Take your jacket off’, Daniel took him by the shoulders, helping Johnny out of his leather jacket. He started to lift Johnny’s t-shirt.

‘Get off me, LaRusso’ Johnny tried to push him away but there was no strength in it.

‘I want to look at it. Make sure you don’t have any broken ribs or internal bleeding. Stop squirming’ Daniel took the bottom of Johnny’s t-shirt and pulled it back. There was a red mark, that would surely become a nasty bruise, but nothing looked broken. He put his hand on Johnny’s skin. Johnny yelped. ‘Sorry.’ 

Daniel placed his hand on Johnny’s side, it was warm, and he could feel Johnny’s ribs under his hand. The skin was smooth, pale in colour compared to the olive skin of Daniel’s hand. Daniel had an urge to move his hand and started to run his hand round to Johnny’s stomach.

Daniel jumped as Johnny suddenly made a sound and shifted. Johnny’s eyes were closed, his head moving to lean against Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel checked to make sure he wasn’t falling asleep. 

‘Johnny’ he said softly into his ear. 

‘Mmmmm’ was the response, murmured into Daniel’s shoulder.

‘Are you OK, Johnny?’

‘I’m fine. I think I fell over’ Daniel didn’t move his hand from Johnny. ‘I’m tired’

Daniel stopped. Considered. Johnny was leaning more of his body weight into Daniel, facing away towards the sea, eyes closed. Daniel reached his other hand round and touched Johnny’s hair, felt the soft, thin strands between his fingers, his other hand placed on Johnny’s stomach, fingers splayed out.

Daniel sat there for a while, holding Johnny. He didn’t know why but he didn’t want to let go. The warmth from his body was comforting. There was something else. Something that Daniel couldn’t explain and didn’t recognise. It felt good to hold the blond boy, something about it that Daniel could feel in his stomach.

Daniel moved his hand up, stopped, waiting for Johnny to respond. The boy didn’t move. He moved his hand up further until he was touching Johnny’s chest. Daniel’s breathing started to get heavier. He pulled Johnny closer, he smelled of alcohol and sand and the faint scent of shampoo. 

Daniel breathed in that scent and moved his hand up further, finger reaching out of the top of Johnny’s t-shirt touching his neck. 

Daniel suddenly had the urge to see that soft flesh, to bite it. The desire to see red teeth imprints in that pale skin. Wanted to scratch Johnny with his nails and hear him moan. Wanted to leave marks on Johnny that would claim his body as Daniel’s. The urge was unlike anything he had felt before. It was new, violent, raw, and primal, made Daniel clench his jaw with the force of it.

Daniel pulled him closer, shifting Johnny’s body weight until there was no daylight between them, Johnny’s back to Daniel’s chest. Daniel wrapped his arm tighter around Johnny, one hand up through his t-shirt, feeling his body heat, hand up at his neck. The other hand in Johnny’s hair. Daniel let himself gently explore his feelings, he took hold of Johnny’s hair and pulled his head back gently, Johnny moaned softly, a sound that made Daniel’s insides clench up. Daniel placed his hand on Johnny’s neck, squeezing slightly, feeling his pulse. Daniel dug his fingers into Johnny’s skin. He took the hair tighter in his hand, in his fist, and pulled again, this time harder, the gasp of pain that Johnny made exciting Daniel. Daniel could feel himself twitch in his underwear.

The temptation was there, they were alone, Johnny was so drunk. Daniel shivered at the thought of taking that body and using it, here on the beach. 

Fuck! What was he doing? What was he thinking!? Daniel’s breathing was heavy, he had to stop. Knew if he started, he wouldn’t be able to hold back and then what…. 

Daniel let go of Johnny, moved away as best he could.

‘Johnny’ he said gently.

‘Mmmm’ was the only response.

‘I’m going to move, OK’ Daniel backed up, and Johnny fell into the sand, having been leaning on Daniel. Johnny rolled onto his back and looked up at Daniel. ‘LaRusso….’ he muttered.

‘Yeah?’

‘I fucking hate you’ he said quietly. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

‘Don’t worry, Johnny. I fucking hate you too’ Daniel sat, looking out to sea, staying with Johnny as he slept, only leaving once the sun was coming up and the morning’s first beach goers started to arrive. 

Daniel got up slowly, looked down at the still sleeping boy, knelt next to him, and gently kissed him on the lips before leaving. Johnny didn’t stir.


	2. Chapter 2

Two nights later Johnny walked down the beach. He was looking for someone. Hoped he would find him. 

The sun was starting to set, the shadows across the beach. He held his hand up to block out the low rays on the sun and started to walk. His Converse high tops quickly started to fill with sand. He stopped to take them off and carried them in his hand. 

Johnny sighed as he looked around. He wasn't there. Johnny turned to start back towards his bike when he saw a small figure in the distance sitting in the sand, leaning against a large pile of driftwood. That familiar dark brown head and thin figure. Johnny started towards it.

As he got closer to Daniel, Johnny slowed, suddenly not sure what he would say to the boy or why he had come looking for him. 

Daniel looked up, seeing Johnny. They didn't make a move, just watched each other. Johnny sighed and started walking towards him.

He approached and sat down on the sand. The two boys sat in silence.

'I... uh…. I wanted to say thanks for the other night' Johnny started.

Daniel didn't look up. He was tracing circles in the sand with a short twig. 'That's OK'. He looked up at Johnny, examined his black eye. 'Nasty bruise' he commented.

Johnny touched his eye, self-consciously. ‘I’ve had worse’ was all he said.

'How's the rest of you?'

Johnny didn’t answer, just turned and lifted his shirt to show the black and yellow mottled skin on his side. Daniel flinched at the sight of it. It looked angry and painful.

They sat in silence for a few minutes longer. Johnny took a packet from his back pocket, lit a cigarette, and started to smoke.

He eventually broke the silence. 'I was drunk the other night, you know'

Daniel looked at him. What was he getting at? He was suddenly worried, thinking about his hands on Johnny that night on the beach. Shit! Did Johnny remember? Daniel braced himself for an accusation, started thinking of excuses defences. Couldn't think of anything that would adequately explain what he had done. What he had wanted to do. 

'I don't remember much but I know you stopped those guys from beating the shit out of me. I know you didn’t have to do that. Not after everything, you know.’

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. 'Don't worry about it'.

They were silent, Daniel looking at his hands, Johnny looking out at sea, squinting in the sun.

'I left Cobra Kai' Johnny said, finally breaking the silence.

'Really?' Daniel tried to sound uninterested.

'I couldn't stay. Not after that night. Not that my Sensei wanted me back, you know. It made it easier. Johnny laughed bitterly. 

'I'm sorry about what happened in the parking lot. You didn't deserve that'.

Johnny didn't answer. Continued to smoke. He looked at Daniel, looking at his hair, his skinny frame, t shirt hanging off him. He remembered enough to know that Daniel had held him, that Johnny had fallen asleep on him. It was the first time since the tournament that Johnny had slept through the night. He had felt safe. He never felt safe. Never felt like anyone was looking out for him.

'Hey, where were your parents?'

Johnny snapped out of his thoughts, looked at Daniel. 'What do you mean?'

'Your parents. The night of the tournament? They didn't see what Kreese did?'

'Oh, right. No…. uh…. they weren't there. They don't come to stuff like that'

‘Did you tell them? That was pretty serious. He went psycho’ He didn’t mention how if his Sensei hadn’t stepped in Kreese could have killed Johnny. He knew that Johnny would not need reminding.

‘Nah, I didn’t really want to talk about it’ Johnny looked at his feet, fiddled with his sock. ‘Not with them anyway’

‘Do you want to talk to me about it?’

‘No, just drop it. It’s over’ Johnny pulled his socks off, rolled them up and put them in his shoes. He lay back on the sand, hands behind his head. Continued to smoke. 

There was silence, neither knowing what to say to each other. Neither really knowing why they had sought the other out. Both were confused about their feelings. They knew there was something there that they couldn’t describe, and both were afraid to say it out loud. 

Johnny wanted to feel how he had the night on the beach. Wanted to feel warm and comforted. His life felt like it had spiralled out of his control and in those moments, even through the drunken haze, he knew that he had felt a moment of calm. He was angry at himself for being so weak, felt like he was somehow letting people down further with his need for comfort. But he was also just so damn tired of the tough act, of pretending that he was invincible when he felt all but. It exhausted him.

Daniel was looking at Johnny's jawline and neck. The top of his chest, the start of his shoulder. Thought about how warm his skin has felt. That need in his stomach hadn’t left him and Daniel had thought a lot about that moment he had touched Johnny. Thought about it when he was alone in his room. Found himself thinking about it as his hand was drawn downwards late at night, as he touched himself. Didn’t understand it, the meaning behind those thoughts frightened him, but once he started, he didn’t want to stop.

Daniel shifted, making an act of fidgeting to move closer to Johnny. Johnny had closed his eyes and pretended to ignore the body he felt move towards him. He wasn’t going to stop Daniel as he came closer. Johnny looked around as Daniel lay down next to him, hands behind his head in a similar fashion.

Johnny flicked his cigarette away as Daniel watched.

‘You shouldn’t smoke, you know. It’ll kill you’ Daniel said.

Johnny continued to look at the sky. ‘Shut up, LaRusso’ 

Johnny took his hands away from his head and laid them out straight next to him in the same. Daniel glanced down at Johnny’s hand, lying in the sand between them. There wasn’t enough room between them for his hands without touching Johnny’s.

Daniel took his hands from behind his head and placed it on the ground, his knuckles touching Johnny’s. He felt the other boy move, running the back of his hand along Daniel’s. 

Just that slight movement sent a shiver through Daniel. Daniel started to run his thumb along Johnny’s wrist, heard a quick intake of breath from Johnny. Daniel became bolder, started to run his thumb along the soft skin of Johnny’s forearm. 

The other boy didn’t breathe, just felt Daniel touching his skin. He didn’t dare move; couldn't bear it if Daniel stopped.

Daniel turned his head and looked at Johnny. He continued to run his hand up Johnny’s arm as he watched him. He watched Johnny exhale a trembling breath and a small smile formed. He started to trace small circles on Johnny’s skin, softly, with his nail. He watched as Johnny closed his eyes.

The boy was sober this time and not pushing Daniel away. Daniel could see that Johnny liked it. Daniel rolled onto his side and sat up, resting his head on his hand.

‘Hey Johnny’ he said gently. Johnny opened his eyes and looked up at Daniel. ‘You like that?’ he continued to trace his finger on Johnny’s arm.

Johnny licked his lips. ‘I don’t know’ he replied softly, his voice shaking. 

‘Well, tell me if you like this,’ Daniel said as he bent forward and kissed Johnny.

Johnny hesitated and started to kiss him back. Daniel put his hands into Johnny’s hair and pulled him closer.

Second later Daniel stopped and pulled away. Johnny’s mouth was open, searching for him. Johnny opened his eyes and looked up as Daniel got to his feet.

‘See you around, Johnny’ Daniel smiled to himself as he walked across the sand, leaving the boy to watch him leave.


End file.
